Sunlit Shores
by textbookDoppelganger
Summary: Following the complicated and intertwining lives of Eridan Ampora and Kanaya Maryam. Eri3Kan


Sunlit Shores

There was something almost artificial about the way the stars sailed past the meteor.

A lone figure sighed gently from her spot at the edge of the laboratory roof. She'd been staring out at the repetitive scenery for a long while, never sure how long as time seemed to mean nothing on that rock. She scratched lightly at her throat, feeling the flakes of dried blood crackle and float off her skin. The dark indigo flakes made her cringe in disgust.

How could I have been so stupid? Kanaya berated herself, resting her forehead against the palm of her hand, grinding her teeth as the image of gamzee's face ran across her mind. Shame curled in her throat, bitter as bile, when she felt the tug of familiar hunger stir within her.

She could still smell the fear in his blood; the bitter feeling coupled with faygo and soper slime made her want to vomit. She couldn't understand what drove her to chose such a disgusting slurry for her meal. Then again she couldn't understand what drove her to seek blood in the first place.

She had been in her room, idly cleaning the space after a visit from Karkat left the room piled high with sweaters, shirts and other soft items of clothing. Shaking her head as she folded each piece one by one. "All of this could be avoided if he just talked to her." She mused aloud, pulling a long purple cloth from the floor. It felt course and stiff in some spots. She narrowed her eyes and pulled it fully from the floor eyeing the splotches of dried green and purple blood along its length, eyes widening as she realized what it was. Cupping a hand to her mouth she bit back a gasp.

"Eridan…" She uttered his name slowly, almost cautiously, as if the true owner of the cape would come barging through her door demanding his cape back. Her chest clenched. She wished he would.

She rolled up the soiled cape quickly and pressed it closed to her body as she stormed out of her room, fully intending to wash and tend to the mistreated fabric. Rounding the corner she neglected to see Gamzee and rammed straight into him. Startled, she held the cape closer to her face. The smell of salty seawater and smooth grape from the cape filled her senses. Not so easily distracted, Gamzee eyed Kanaya with lazy eyes, his lips curled in the same serene smile. "Where you all up and headin too kan-sis?" He drawled, voice thick and laced in soper. Regaining her composure, Kanaya breathed in deeply, pulling the cape away from her nose. "I was simply on my way to tend to this," she pulled up the cape once more to gesture, the scent climbing up her nose again smelling sweeter than before. "Forgive me I did not notice you were there." The cape plummeted down to her mid section as she tried to evade the smell of sweet blood. Her insides turned.

Gamzee's eyes dropped more if possible, his face coming uncomfortably close to hers. "Naw motherfucka don't be all worrying about me sis, was just eyein these bitchtit designs that nep-sis all up and left for us on these walls." He paused to eye the hastily drawn squares and symbols on the walls. "Mother fucking miracles aren't they?"

The scent of soper infused blood was radiating off of Gamzee, causing Kanaya to clutch at the fabric in her hands tightly. She found herself eyeing a stray protruding vein in Gamzee's neck.

Calm yourself, she mentally reprimanded, remember we do not feed off of our friends. She nodded slightly, more to herself than to Gamzee's question. He smiled wider, petting the walls tenderly over the colored lines before placing the hand on Kanaya's shoulder.

It was neigh instantaneous.

The smell of soper coupled with sugary soda and blackberry rushed into her nose. The cape fell to the floor in a rumpled heap as her hands shot forward, pushing Gamzee to the floor, kneeling over him. His eyes widened slightly, unsure of what Kanaya was planning until she bared her fangs and clasped his throat tightly. "Kan…sis…" He struggled to breath, his body too heavily under the effects of the soper to try and push her off. He managed a slight grunt when she finally sunk her fangs into his neck, the hands at his throat now holding down his arms as she fed freely.

A weak groan was what finally pulled her from his neck. She knocked her forehead once more, remembering the frightened and weak look on Gamzee's face. A chill ran down her spine from the thought alone.

She berated herself.

Feeling shame flush through her body for allowing her hunger to take control of her like that, she looked out to the vast repetitious environment once more, preferring it's stale cycle than to continue remembering how badly she'd scared their bard.

Placing her hands down beside her, she felt a soft form under her left palm. Tearing her gaze from the stars she met the bundled purple cape with a somber expression. Gently picking it up, she held the bundle with care. She felt her chest clench once again. Despite her better judgment, she pressed the cloth close to her body, inhaling the sweet smell of grape and seawater.

Her eyes closed tightly, her body trembling as she recalled the boy the cape belonged to. The boy that changed her life.


End file.
